A bunch of Smut
by KnightRider96
Summary: I have no idea what to put in here. This is my first smut and a set of stories contain pure smut with a tiny bit of story. Mature audience's only. DO NOT READ if smut or explicit content is not your cup of tea.
1. A Very Different Halloween

**Hello everyone! This is the first smut story I have written and is more of an experiment then anything to see how I am at it. Please do not take this story to seriously as this. I would also like to point out that this might only be two part story or even a series of shots, so do not expect it to develop into something more. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Halloween.

A time where children would dress up in different costumes and go from door to door hoping to earn some candy. A day usually filled with smiles and laughter and delicious confections.

However on this particular Halloween night of 1981, in a house much like everywhere else, a family of three would not end their day in joy but in tragedy. As the families outside were going around enjoying themselves, the three within, a father, mother and their one year old daughter sat together enjoying each others company.

It was as the baby was giving out a cute yawn to indicate that it was time for her to sleep, the front door of what was supposed to be a house hidden from those not in the know, blew open and in stepped the most feared wizard of their age: Lord Voldemort.

"Lily, it's him! Take Violet and run!" The father ordered as he cast spells in quick succession to but his family time to escape.

The mother did not waste time and took off upstairs, all the while holding a crying baby in her arms as the sounds of battle raged downstairs. It was as she slammed the door closed and locked with a quick spell did the sounds of battle become muffled and then eventually silent. Lily cried silently as she knew that her husband would not last long against Voldemort in a one on one dual.

Violet continued to cry in fear, not understanding anything that was going on but the sounds of loud banging and shouting. Her mother tried to soothe her fears and quiet down her daughter, but it was all for naught, for as soon as she picked up her daughter, the door to the nursery was blasted open, causing Violet to let out another wail of fear.

Lily quickly put her baby down in the crib and stood directly in front of the Dark Lord, defiance and anger clear in her emerald green eyes as she stood protectively in front of her child, as any mother would. She raised her wand to attack but before she could utter a spell, Voldemort disarmed her leaving her defenseless.

"Stand aside." Voldemort hissed out to which Lily simply narrowed her eyes, silent. Voldemort answered her silence by quickly casting a Crucio. He watched as the once silent mother, quickly dropped to the floor and writhed and screamed in pain. He kept the spell upon the woman for a few more seconds before lifting the curse.

Lily by then with tears flowing down her beautiful face, pleaded with her enemy. "Please, she's just a baby. She can't do anything against you."

Voldemort glanced at the crying baby in the crib and looked down at the mother. "Not yet." Was all he said before he raised his wand once again.

Lily quickly got to her knees and grabbed onto Voldemort's robes, gaining his attention. "Wait! Please! I'll do anything you want, just leave my baby alone."

This gave the Dark Lord pause as he studied the the woman that was on her knees begging for her child's life. "Anything?" He asked for clarification. Lily nodded, unable to speak for fear of saying something that might cause him to kill her daughter. Voldemort grabbed a fistful of Lily's red hair and pulled it back so that she was looking directly at him. "And how much are you willing to sacrifice in exchange for the life of your child, girl?" he sneered in question.

Lily, unable to look away from the Dark Lord's handsome features, could only utter one word. "Everything."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in concentration in order to seek out any lie or form of deceit that could be found within the woman's eyes and mind. Finding none, the Dark Lord did not have to think long to come up with a solution to his current problem.

"Tell me girl; are you willing to obey my every command, no matter what they are? Willingly become my slave to do as I please, even if it means being degraded by my Death Eaters? Are you willing to surrender yourself mind, body and soul to me for your daughter?" He asked, gleefully waiting for her the woman's answer. To him there would no losing in this, if she said no, she would die and the then the baby would soon follow.

Lily's eyes had widened with each word that came out of the Dark Lord's mouth, telling her what was in store for her if she was truly willing to give up herself for her daughter. Everything that had been said was being played out in her mind as her imagination began to run wild. While she loved James with all her heart and the sex they had was wonderful, at times her mind would go wild and give her entire scenarios of being beaten in a dual against a Death Eater and instead of being killed would be raped there and then. Bonus if it was with multiple Death Eaters.

She even fantasized about being taken by the Dark Lord himself at times, and it would always leave her horrified and extremely aroused. There was just something about being dominated by someone or something so wrong that always left her wanting more of it. Hell, she was picturing it right now as her mind gave her a scenario of her with two cocks in of her hands being stroked and a another cock in her mouth, ass and pussy, all the while other Death Eaters and Voldemort watched.

Voldemort smirked as he could clearly see what was going on in her mind with a simple probe of Legilimency. He concurred with the witch's imagination. While he could influence her decision, he wanted Lily to want this willingly. "I see what is in you mind, dear Lily Potter. If you willingly submit to me your daughter will not come to harm from me or any of my Death Eaters. Of that, you have my word."

Lily did not like that the Dark Lord knew what her mind showed her and more so about the situation at hand, but she was a mother, and a mother would do anything for their children. So she nodded.

Voldemort smirked in glee. "Prove it." he said, letting go of Lily's hair.

Lily, still on her knees, looked up at the Dark Lord's face, seeing him waiting for her to prove that she was willing to do anything for her daughter. She turned to look at her daughter, who was looking at her, her eyes squinted, her cheeks puffy from crying. She turned back to the Dark Lord's face, who was still waiting patiently.

With steady hands that belied her nervousness and, shockingly excitement, Lily took hold of the waistband of Voldemort's pants and tugged it down firmly. She was surprised when she was smacked on the head with the biggest dick she had ever seen in her life. Seven inches of pure man meat lay on her head as hard a rock. Thick and veiny with a heavy scent of musk. She felt her pussy become wet in arousal at what this cock could do to her, drool filling her mouth.

"Impressive isn't it?" Voldemort's voice broke from her trance. She looked up to see him smirking at her. "Worship me." he ordered.

With that order, Lily began licking the cock slowly at first, from base to tip before giving smaller licks. The heavy scent of musk filled her nose as she rubbed the cock on her face. Taking hold at the base, she wrapped her mouth around the cock and began to bob her head to and fro, giving her greatest enemy the best blowjob she could give.

She was so concentrated on her work that she did not feel her clothes being vanished until she felt the cold air around her pussy. Not wasting any time, she began to rub her clit to pleasure herself as she increased her tempo of her bobbing before shoving her face forward until her lips was at the base. Seeing as she did not have much of a gag reflex, she had no problem deepthroating.

Voldemort chuckled darkly as he watched Lily Potter suck his cock with such fervor. "Yes, very good you mudblood slut. Worship this cock." He said as he held the back of Lily's head to have some control.

Lily moaned at the derogatory term used at her, her pussy leaking it's juices at the dirty talk. She increased her speed as she began to jackhammer her head sucking and licking for all she was worth. She continued this for a few minutes, worshiping the cock in her hands, bathing it and the balls that hanged under it in her saliva all the while giving herself pleasure from the sheer wrongness that seemed to emanate from the situation. With how well she was worshipping the Dark Lord's cock, it was no surprise that he was ready to burst.

With his hand still gripping her hair, Voldemort took the reigns from Lily and began to smash her face along his cock. With a grunt and a drawn out groan, Voldemort unleashed copious amounts of his load down Lily's throat before pulling out of her mouth and releasing more ropes upon ropes of cum on her face.

Looking down at the results he smirked at the visual that lay before his eyes. Lily Potter, recent widow of one James Potter and mother to one of two children that were said to be the one to end him, sat on her knees, cum staining her face and her mouth flooded with it. She was looking up at him with a heavily lust filled gazed as she showed her open mouth before closing it and swallowing the entire load in one gulp before opening her mouth again to show it empty.

"So much cum." She muttered softly, but loud enough for him to hear. "So good." she moaned.

Still smirking, he leaned down and asked one simple question. "Who am I to you Lily Potter?"

With a lusty smile, she answered. "My master."

"Very good. Very good." Voldemort said, chuckling. "Blinky!" He cried out, though not loud enough to wake the now sleeping baby. With a pop, a House Elf appeared, not caring about the naked woman that was kneeling in front of her master.

"How can Blinky be of service Master?" He asked.

"Take the baby and everything in here back and place them in one of the rooms where she can rest peacefully. If she wakes up, attend to her." Voldemort ordered. Blinky bowed in acknowledgment and with a snap of his fingers, everything in the room disappeared except for the cradle. Blinky then took the sleeping babe in his arms and with another snap of his fingers the cradle was gone and another crack, so was the elf and baby.

Once they were gone, Voldemort turned to the woman still on her knees and ordered her to stand. Once she did, he grabbed onto one of her arms and disapparated out.

* * *

With a crack the duo landed within the master bedroom of wherever Voldemort was based in. Without any warning, the Dark Lord threw Lily onto the bed where she landed on her hands and knees, giving him a perfect view of her firm ass and pussy that was leaking her juices running down her legs. Placing a hand on her bare ass, he rubbed it for a moment before giving a quick spank on it, to which he got a yelp in surprise and then a moan of pleasure.

Rubbing small circles on her ass, Voldemort slowly inched his had down until his fingers touched her virginal lips. Lily moaned at that brief contact before giving out a cry as Voldemort penetrated her pussy with two of his fingers, slowly entering and exiting her. This continued on for a few minutes, with the occasional spank on her ass cheeks, sometimes going long and slow to fast and hard. But never enough to make Lily come. Everytime she came close to release, Voldemort would stop and let her calm down before assaulting her once again with pleasure.

"Please master! Let me cum!" Lily cried out in pleasure and want as Voldemort stopped his fingerfuck and denying her another chance at orgasm.

Voldemort did not answer her as he pulled his drenched fingers from her pussy, nor did he when he licked the juices from his fingers, tasting the nectar that came from the woman before him. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her on to her back and laid on his stomach, his head coming in between her thighs and facing the glistening pussy in front of him. Glancing upwards, Voldemort smirked at the glazed over look of lust that was plastered on Lily's face as she stared at where he was positioned at.

With any preempting or warning, Voldemort dived tongue first into her pussy and began to probe it with his tongue. With a wail, the immediate overload of pleasure that came from her nether regions sent her mind to heaven as her pussy exploded with cum. Yet even that did not stop her master from giving her the best oral sex in her life. Pleasure spread throughout her body as she shook her head from the stimulation coming from below, her red hair in disarray from all the shaking.

And then the pleasure stopped.

With a confused groan, she was about to ask what was wrong when the pleasure returned, only it seemed to skyrocket into impossible heights as she came immediately. In fact she did not stop coming, for whenever one was finished, another would slam through her causing an unending cycle of pleasure.

"AHHHH!" Lily screamed as she grabbed onto her master's hair and forced more of his face into her. "DON'T STOP! DON'T EVER STOP MASTER! MAKE THIS SLUT CUM! YES! YES! YES! YES! YESSSS!"

Voldemort chuckled inwardly at wheat Lily was screaming out before stopping so he could finally get to the fun part. Pulling his head away from her thoroughly soaked pussy, he stared at the beauty that lay before him. Hair splayed on the bed, body glistening with sweat from pleasure, her chest rising and falling as she took ragged breaths, legs spread out, giving him a clear view of where he was before and the results of it.

As for Lily, she was in a state of euphoria and bliss as she slowly came down from her high. She had just experienced the best oral sex in her life. Not even James, who was a fantastic lover when it came oral sex or just sex in general could give her what she had just gone through. She never would have imagined that she could cum that much in so short a time span just by being orally pleasured.

_"by Merlin, if's he that good with his tongue, just wonder what his cock would feel like.'_ Lily thought as she stared at her master, his cock pointed straight at her.

"What do you want my pet?" Voldemort asked as he slowly stroked his cock, Lily's eyes never leaving.

"I want you to fuck me master." Lily replied as she licked her lips.

Smiling in triumph, Voldemort, cock still in hand, guided the head to the entrance of her pussy before stopping, the cock head just touching her lips. Pausing for a moment, he smirked as he was about to claim a massive victory from Dumbledore before shoving his full length inside of her, his cock sliding all the way in without any problems due to how wet she was until his head touched her womb.

With a cry, Lily through her head back, arched her back and moaned in pleasure as she felt her pussy walls clamp down on his cock. Even after childbirth, she was still extremely tight.

There was no lovemaking, no slow sensual start to the coupling. No, there was just sex. There was just the Dark Lord taking what was his. Grabbing her hips, the Dark Lord began to jackhammer into her pussy, his cock slamming at the entrance to her womb whenever he bottomed out into her. With his mouth he, would latch onto her shaking breasts and suck on them, his teeth biting her nipples, causing the woman under him to cry out even more in pleasure from the rutting.

"YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME MASTER! FUCK THIS PUSSY AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Lily cried out.

Removing his mouth from her tits, Voldemort smirked and flipped Lily over so that she was on her hand and knees again, all the while his cock was still pounding into her. "WHO DO YOU SERVE!?" HE ORDERED.

"YOU MASTER! AH!" Lily yelped as Voldemort gave a harsh spank on her ass, leaving a red mark on it.

"WHO OWNS YOUR BODY!"

"YOU MASTER" Another spank.

"WHO OWNS YOUR LIFE!"

"YOU DO MASTER!" Spank.

"AND WHO IS BETTER AND PLEASURING YOU! ME OR THAT PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A HUSBAND!"

"YOU MASTER! YOU FUCK MY PUSSY SO GOOD! OH GOD YESSS!" Lily screamed.

Voldemort gave a triumphant smirk as he grabbed a fistful of her beautiful mane of hair and yanked it back, making Lily arch her back. He continued to slam his cock into her pussy as he bent over her, his other hand drifter around her body and down to her clit and began to flick it with his fingers. This caused Lily to come once again. Even as she came, he did not stop his relentless pounding.

"YES! OH GOD YES MASTER! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Lily chanted. "Fuck this worthless mudblood whore with your cock. Breed this slut with you child."

"After I'm done with you my dear, after you have sired me a son, you will serve as my followers fuck toy. You will serve to pleasure my Death Eaters and when your daughter is old enough she will join you as a pleasure slave. You both shall kneel to me and my Death Eaters, be fucked and bred by us." Voldemort stated as he continued to fuck thee bitch below. "what do you say? Doesn't that sound good?"

"YES!" Lily cried out.

Voldemort grunted as he felt himself getting close to release. Letting go of her hair, he grabbed her hips with both hands and with the increased hold on her, he began to pound her with everything he had. This caused Lily to cry out in pleasure as her arms gave out, causing her face to fall onto the bed. With barely any strength left in her arms, the most she could do is rub his clit as the cock behind her ravished her.

With a final grunt and shove, Voldemort bottomed out, his cock entering Lily's womb and painted it white with his essence filling her to the brim. Lily at the same time cried out as she too came. With a few more thrusts, the Dark Lord pulled out, his cock now flaccid. He gazed at the sight of his former thorn laying in front of him, her pussy flooded with his seed.

Victory was going to be his. Of that he was certain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first story. There might be another chapter when I know what your reactions to this are. I also hope you won't judge me too harshly if the characters are to OOC but this again is my first smut story. Anyway, leave a review and your thoughts in the review sections. Any questions you may have, you can just PM me and remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	2. A Veela different Task

**Another day, another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Her name was Lily Potter and it has been 13 years.

That is how long it has been since that Halloween night all those years ago.

13 years since she was taken from her home by her master and became his whore.

In that time, her master had thought to have been perished by the boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom. He was praised and worshiped for saving Britain from war. Though his parents, Frank and Alice were killed, he was brought up by his grandmother Augusta Longbottom. Many believed that he would grow up to be a great wizard, that was sadly not the case.

Due to his upbringing, what with people praising him and saying that he was the Chosen One and the next coming of Dumbledore, he was in fact a rather slightly more then average wizard. True that he could cast spells without a problem and that his grades were by his own merit, but his lack of respect and his arrogance just for being the boy-who-lived caused quite a few problems for him.

But after 13 years of hiding in the shadows, her master was finally ready to return.

They were in Little Hangleton, more specifically, the graveyard situated close by Riddle Manor. Tonight, Lord Voldemort would be brought back to life and nothing, not even a boy could stop that. All they had to do was wait.

It did not take long something to disturb the quite stillness of the graveyard. From out the air, two figures stumbled onto the ground, one a slightly pudgy faced teenager and the other a beautiful veela. The pair of them looked both lost and confused for a moment, not knowing what was going on or if this another part of the Triwizard Tournament that no knew about.

"There are two of them master, Longbottom and a veela." Lily stated.

"Stun the girl and prepare the boy." her master wheezed out softly so as to not alert the pair.

Lily nodded and jerked her head to the person standing next to her. That person being her daughter, Violet Potter.

Her daughter had grown up to be a beautiful young girl, with dark back hair and her own emerald green eyes, she was quite the eye catcher to many. She wore a simple robe and hood that blocked anyone from seeing what she wore underneath, or rather what she did not. She, as well Lily herself both wore only simple shoes to keep their feet safe and nothing else.

Lily watched as her daughter sneaked through the graveyard until she was right behind the confused pair before stunning the veela off her feet and on the ground, out cold. Longbottom meanwhile tried to raise his wand to attack only for it to be disarmed by Violet and then lifted of his feet and held onto the large statue, trapping him.

"Quickly Violet, the master must have his body now!" Lily stated as the fire under the large cauldron that was left unnoticed sprung to life. She then dropped a large black bundle into the cauldron.

Violet nodded and proceeded to begin the ritual. First, levitating an old bone above the cauldron. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you shall renew your son." Next, a short pudgy rat faced man came forward and with a whimper, cut off his left hand. "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." Here Lily took out a sharp ritual knife and cut a single line down Neville's forearm. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you shall resurrect your foe."

As soon as the final word was said, the fire burst up brighter, causing all to shield their eyes. when the bright light and fire died down, there, standing where once the cauldron was, was a fully revived and still human looking Lord Voldemort. Fully clothed in a black robe, he breathed his first full breath of fresh air as a true living being.

"Master, welcome back." Lily greeted with a low bow as she gave her master his wand, mirrored by her daughter.

"You both have done well my dears. You both have served me well." Voldemort replied with a smirk that made both females' pussies gush.

"Will we be rewarded master?" Violet asked.

The newly revived Dark Lord nodded. "You both shall be rewarded by my Death Eaters soon enough.

"Thank you master." Lily and Violet thanked with wide smiles under their hoods as they could already feel themselves get fucked.

"Now to the matter at hand. Wormtail, step forward!" Voldemort commanded.

Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew to those who knew him scurried forward, pain and fear clear in his eyes. "Yes master?" he asked quietly.

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort said as he held out his hand.

Relief and gratitude shone in Wormtail's eyes as he held out his cut off forearm. "Thank you master-."

He was however cut off by his master. "Your other arm." he sneered.

Wormtail's relief was immediately replaced with sorry as he dutifully held out his other forearm, the one bearing the Dark Mark. Voldemort then pressed the tip of his wand onto the Dark Mark and waited as he summoned all of his Death Eaters to him. He did not have to wait long for a massive group of twenty Death Eaters landed within the graveyard, all of them dressed in black robes and the mask of the Death Eaters upon their face.

Once that was done, Voldemort, with a swish of his wand replaced Wormtail's bloody stump with a silver hand that worked just as well as the on he had just cut off. "I reward loyalty well Wormtail."

"Thank you master. Thank you." Wormtail praised and bowed as he stared at his new hand.

"Ah my friends, how nice of you to join me on this rather momentous occasion. For after 13 long years, I have returned." Voldemort greeted his Death Eaters, a small smile on his face before it was immediately lost and he frowned. "Here you stand, as if it were yesterday. I find myself...dissapointed."

The entire graveyard was still as the Death Eaters that had escaped Azkaban shifted nervously.

"Not one of you, those that had escaped imprisonment tried to find me." Voldemort sneered at those that shifted. "Only my most loyal of slaves tried. Tried and succeeded. It is because of them that I stand before you, so they shall be rewarded. You are all fortunate that I am in such a...giving mood." He said with a smile before walking over to the still unconscious veela.

He smirked as he stared at her. "My, my, such a beautiful girl. Just ready to be taken." He then looked up and gave an even bigger smirk. "Oh, but I almost forgot, young Neville has come seemed to have roused the knocked out to join us in my return."

"Let me go and face me you bastard!" Nevielle cried out in anger.

"Tut, tut, tut. Such a dirty mouth you have there, Nevielle. Didn't your mother teach any manners?" Voldemort mocked, to which he got a bunch of laughs from the crowd. "Oh, but you don't have one do you? Yes, I distinctly remember killing her."

"You'll pay you bastard for what you did to my family!" Nevielle declared.

Voldemort simply laughed at that. "My dear boy, as much as I would like to put you in your place, just could not be bothered. You are nothing compared to me Longbottom, and so for my plans to continue, you must die." Voldemort finished with a creepy smile. "Aveda Kedavra!"

The sickly green cursed that haunted so many sped towards the defenceless and helpless Nevielle. As the curse struck him, the body that was trapped there went limp, the soul within perished.

"and thus ends the story of the Boy-Who-Lived." Voldemort stated to which he received a great cry of triumph from his followers. "Now my friend, we shall rejoice for tomorrow, our campaign begins once more!"

The deafening cry that echoed through the area woke the unconscious veela who had no idea what had happened in the last few minutes and was thus confused and more then a little apprehensive. She was about to try and sneak to the Triwizard Cup that she saw when she felt something large and scaly slither along her leg.

Locking down, the veela could not help but let out a terrified shriek as she the massive snake that continued to slither towards the large crowd, which had by that point heard her scream and investigate. The girl did not know what to do but she had a feeling that she should not stay where she was and tried to make a run for the cup only for thick ropes to wrap around her body, making her lose her balance and cause her to fall.

"And where do you think your going, my dear." a voice asked.

The veela turned her head and saw for the first time to Lord Voldemort, though she did not know who he really was. She blushed as she took in his handsome features and his imposing figure as he towered over her fallen body. She blushed even more she felt her veela nature latch on the power the man was exuding. Already she could feel herself get wet from this man's intoxicating aura.

"Tell me girl, what is your name." The man asked.

_'Merde! Even his voice in breathtaking!'_ The veela thought as she felt her body shiver in desire from the sound of the man's voice. "Fleur D-Delacour." She stammered out, face beet red.

Voldemort chuckled at the reaction he seemed to be garnering from the veela below him. Oh he knew what she was, he had come across a few of them in his travels, and all of them had the same reactions upon meeting him back when he first had a body. "Well then Miss Delacour, How did you come to arrive at mt little reunion party?"

Again he noticed how Fleur shivered slightly when he spoke. "I grabbed onto the Triwizard Cup and was brought here." She replied in perfect English, something she could do and only acted with a heavy french accent to fool everyone into thinking she was just a stupid french bimbo, only to prove them wrong with her performance.

Voldemort smirked, looking down at the girl below him. "I can feel your powers reaching to touch mine, my dear. Why don't your reach out and touch it?" He invited slightly to Fleur.

He knew all about veela and their allure and affinity for powerful magicals. It was like a drug to them, when they sensed an especially powerful wizard. Their magic would reach out to touch said powerful person's own and be claimed, as veela magic sought out those that would best protect them. Thus the need for powerful wizards. This however would lead many veela to be enslaved as sex toys and whores by the ones they were bonded with, though the veela would not care as they would serve in any way to please the one who would protect them.

So when a young veela, especially one who has never felt such immense power from an individual in such close proximity, caused her magic to want to reach out and be claimed and protected. Thus Fleur was unable to resist the pull by her own magic and nature and reached to touch this man's own magic with her own. As soon as she felt the tendrils of their magic entwine, she let out a gasp and then a moan as she felt the man's magic drape over her like a warm blanket.

Voldemort watched all of this with the same smirk still on his face as he felt his magic envelop the girl within, claiming her. She was now his and his Death Eaters do with as they pleased and she would not even care as long as she was with him in some form or fashion. That was what happened with all the other veela that he claimed and this was no different.

"You are mine now, my dear." Voldemort said, to which he got a delirious wide smile in return.

"Yes master. I am yours to do with as you please. My body is yours." Fleur said, drunk from the power that was coursing through her from her master.

"Go to my other slaves girl." Voldemort ordered, to which Fleur nodded enthusiastically and, with the ropes removed, quickly bounded over to Lily and Violet, who still wore their cloaks. Once she was with them, he turned to his followers. "My friends, with our victory tonight, our celebrations should not take place in such a disgusting place as a graveyard. Tell me Lucius, am I still allowed into your home?" He asked.

"Yes my Lord, you and everyone, except the slaves are allowed entry." The Death Eater answered.

"We shall be celebrating in your home, Now let us leave this place." Voldemort stated, before vanishing in a crack.

* * *

If one were to walk just past the door leading into the large meeting hall, they would hear the sounds of slapping skin, moans, groans and squeals of pleasure. In fact if you were to walk in at that moment, that is what was exactly happening.

Twenty Death Eaters stood around the room, Voldemort sitting upon an ornate comfortable chair that was more akin to a throne. Everyone within the room was as naked as the day they were born. Kneeling in front of the Dark Lord was Lily Potter, servicing her master with a blowjob, hoping to make for the 13 years without being ravaged by him.

Meanwhile her daughter, Violet was on her knees being sandwiched between two Death Eaters, the bottom one in her pussy while the one above drilling her ass. Her mouth was otherwise occupied with a cock that she was deepthroating while both her hands were stroking another two. Already she has came twice and was on a way to a third while most of the men surrounding her has come only once in each of her holes and was prepared to fill her up even more.

The newest addition, Fleur Delacour was having the time of her life as she serviced not five but seven Death Eaters at the same time as she sat on her knees rapidly giving out hand and blowjobs in rapid succession. Using her veela llure to heighten the men's pleasure it did not take long for Fleur to be showered in Death Eater cum. By the end of the cum shower, her face, hair and breasts were covered in spunk, which turned Fleur even more on as she rubbing said all over body as it was lotion, even scooping up some of it and swallowing it or inserting it into her pussy.

"_Plus __s'il vous plait_. _Je veux que tu me baises. Ravage-moi. Traitez-moi comme votre cumdumpster."_ Fleur said in french as she got on her hands and knees and crawled away until her perfect round ass was facing them. Looking back, Fleur gave a coy smile, winked and spanked her own ass before playing with her own pussy right in front of her audience.

Immediately one of the seven Death Eaters rushed towards Fleur and, cock in hand, slammed into the french veela with everything he had, eliciting a loud moan from the girl. This prompted the other Death Eaters to surround the girl, all of them stroking their cocks to the sight of her getting screwed.

"You like getting your pussy ravaged like this, don'y you, you veela whore!" The Death Eater fucking said.

"Yes! I love being fucked like this!" Fleur exclaimed.

"We know you have a veela mother and younger sister." The Death Eater grunted as he pounded her. "Imagine when they learn that their sister/daughter is nothing but a fucking whore, who wants nothing more then to be screwed over by those better then her. When we're done with you, your mother will be next and then when your sister is just like you, she will gangraped all night by us."

Fleur actually came from what the Death Eater was describing as her mind let her see what it would actually look like. Her mother and sister being gangbanged while she pleasured her master. Or better yet, all three of them getting gangraped together. That thought actually sent another wave of pleasure through her.

"Yes." Fleur whispered out. "Fuck my mother and sister. Fuck them like your fucking me."

The Death Eater grunted and came with a smile. "Oh we will."

Lily meanwhile was now sitting in her master legs, bouncing on his hard length, moaning and crying out in delight everytime he bottomed out in her. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I love your cock master. I missed being fucked by it." Lily cried out as she came from riding her master, but did not stop.

Voldemort chuckled. "Oh don't worry my dear Lily, you will be ravaged by me and my Death Eaters soon enough." He said as he placed his hands on her slim waist and, holding tightly, began to slam the red headed MILF onto his cock even more.

"YES! THAT'S THE WAY I LIKE IT MASTER! FUCK THIS MUDBLOOD WHORE! YES!" Lily screamed as she came again from the sudden turn of events.

With a grunt and harsh pull so that his cock was fully inside, he exploded into his slave. His throbbing cock letting out spurt after spurt of white hot cum into her womb. That set Lily off into her third orgasm. Panting from the exertion, Lily moaned in loss as she felt herself be pulled away from her master's cock and turned to face the room, only to cry out in delight when her master speared into her ass and began to ream into her. She panted and moaned in delight as she was fucked in the ass by her master, gave out cries of pleasure as he played with her pussy and mauled at her breasts.

"YES MASTER! FUCK MY ASS! THIS ASS BELONGS TO YOU! I LOVE IT!" Lily screamed.

Meanwhile Violet was now being suspended in the air between Lucius and Crabbe as they pistoned in and out of her ass and pussy respectively, eliciting cries from the 14 year old.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy and ass like that. Pound me until I can't walk!" Violet cried out.

Lucius and Crabbe grunted in exertion at the tightness from her holes, all the while the other three Death Eaters watched eagerly stroking their dicks. They continued to pound into the teen until with a few more jerky thrusts, both men came into the girl causing all three of them to moan. Dropping the girl on to the ground, they watched as Violet began to play with her own pussy, scooping some of the cum that oozed out of her pussy with her finger and sucked on it, tasted herself and Crabbe's spunk.

"Mhmmm. I love the taste of cock and cum. Especially if it's Death Eater cum." Violet moaned as she sucked on her finger. She the rolled onto her stomach and spread her ass cheeks apart. "Won't you come back rape your little toy?" she asked cutely, shaker her ass slightly for emphasis.

A Death Eater chuckled as he stepped forward. "Oh we'll do more then just rape you." he said before jamming his cock all the way into Violet pussy and slamming right into her g-spot.

"FUCK! THAT'S THE SPOT!" Violet screamed.

She was suddenly silenced when Lucius grabbed onto her head and shoved his cock into her open mouth. As soon as she registered what was in her mouth, she began to suck it and down the whole length until it was in her throat before pulling back and repeating. Another two cocks appeared on either side of her where she quickly grabbed onto them and stroked them, all the while Lucius was hammering his dick into her throat. Crabbe, who was left without any way find pleasure from the girl's body, grabbed a fistful of her black hair and wrapped it around his cock and began to stroke.

Suddenly, Voldemort, who had thus far blasted his spunk into Lily's ass, dropped Lily onto the floor and stood, catching his followers attention. "My friends, I believe that it is time end our reverie. Bring the slaves to me and stand in a circle." He said.

Knowing what the Dark Lord had in mind, they brought the thoroughly fucked girls to their master and dropped them next to Lily. Voldemort then, with a flick of his wrist and wandless magic, positioned the three females so that their heads were touching each other in a smaller circle. The girls meanwhile, also knowing what was about to happen, just laid there played with pussies and tits, giving Voldemort and his followers an extremely erotic show as the three females moaned and groaned as they fingered themselves, mauled their own tits and flicked their clits all for their masters pleasure.

With the erotic show in front of them and the last few hours of debauchery, it did not take long for everyone to reach their peak. Lily, Fleur and Violet all came with a scream while Voldemort and his Death Eaters roared out their release in a shower of cum. Rope after rope splattered on their slaves, most of it covering their tits, stomach and face. By the end of the cum shower, Fleur, Lily and Violet were totally covered in cum. They moaned in pleasure at being covered in cum as they rubbed it all over their body and even swallowed some of it.

The crowd all smirked at the sight knowing that this was not the end.

* * *

**So what do you think? Remember to PM me if you have any questions, leave a comment on your thoughts about this in the reviews and remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


End file.
